First Date
by Sailor Seraphim
Summary: Written for the Moments of Rapture "Heero and Duo go on a Date" contest. Heero and Duo go on their first date, and things are surprisingly... normal.


Title: First Date  
Author: Sailor Seraphim (slrsera @ aol.com)  
Archive:   
l.e.t.h.a.l.t.h.o.u.g.h.t.s. :: http://www32.brinkster.com/slrseraphim  
FanFiction.net :: http://fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=39868  
Sweetly Sour :: http://www.sweetlysour.net  
All others please ask.  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of its related characters. If I did, the series would be chock-full of tasty shounen ai goodness. I do, however, own the situations which occur in this fic.  
Pairings: 1+2+1  
Warnings: A bit of bad language, but mostly totally unrepentant fluff. We're here to have fun!  
Notes: Written for the Moment of Rapture Spring 2003 "Heero and Duo go on a Date" Fic Contest.  
Feedback: I take all constructive criticism. No flames, they leave nasty scorch marks on the carpet.  
  
  
==================================================  
  
"Hey, Yuy."  
  
Heero's eye twitched at the sound of his name, and with a sigh, he set down the report he had been reading and looked up at the person who had dared to interrupt his work. Of course, the fact that he had been interrupted no less than six times before he had finished his first mug of coffee said wonders for his self-control. The Japanese man was sure that the next person who stopped him from completing his work would receive bodily injuries, but looking at the spotless gray Preventers shirt with a dark blue tie made his need to maim fall away.   
  
It was just his roommate. And Heero couldn't kill him or he wouldn't be able to make rent next month.  
  
"The grapevine says you scored yourself a hot date tonight."  
  
Heero's eye twitched again. Damn the office gossips. Damn them to hell. "What of it?"  
  
"Who?!" was exclaimed loudly, causing several people to look up from their desks.  
  
Not liking the attention focused on him at all, Heero stood abruptly, grabbing up his empty coffee mug and heading for the break room. Despite the fact that many others in the hallway caught wind of his mood and hastily stepped out of his path, his roommate continued to trail along behind him.   
  
Pouring off a fresh mug of coffee, Heero replied succinctly, "Duo Maxwell."  
  
A low wolf whistle followed Heero's statement. "Whoa! Maxwell? He's a totally hot piece of ass."  
  
With a growl, Heero hunted for the sugar and non-fat dairy creamer. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call my date that."  
  
Hands raised in the traditional signal of surrender, the gossip laughed. "No commenting on Maxwell's tight ass. Right." Heero glared and was mollified to see the other man go slightly pale. "I just wanted to know, being a considerate roomie and all. Anyway, you're not the only one who can score a hot date."  
  
"YOU have a date tonight?" Heero asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of his voice.  
  
"Don't sound so shocked," came the offended response. "Yes, I have a date... hell, I might even stay at his place tonight."  
  
That statement nettled Heero for some strange reason. "You think he's easy?"  
  
There was no reply because at that moment, there was a riot of movement as the brown-haired man checked the clock hanging on the wall of the break room. Heero looked up in time to catch a panicked expression. "Holy shit! The time! I'm late... I gotta go! Good luck, Yuy!"  
  
Deep blue eyes returned to watching the creamer swirl in his coffee. What did he need luck for? He was just going on a date with Duo. Then Heero thought about that statement again. Well, maybe a little luck would be required.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
A few minutes after eight, the doorbell buzzed. Heero stepped away from the full-length mirror in the bathroom (one of his roommate's necessities) and went to the door. There, just beyond the threshold was Duo, car keys dangling from his hand and bouncing against his thigh in a jangling tune. Duo's bright violet eyes scanned down his body and Heero nervously straightened his collared shirt.  
  
"Hey, Heero. You look great."   
  
Heero smiled a little at the compliment, his own blue eyes running down Duo's lean form clad in dark blue slacks and a white Oxford shirt. He motioned for Duo to enter the apartment, subtly taking in the rear view. "You do, too. Your hair is different... nice."  
  
One slim hand went up to loosely braided hair and Duo smiled, an embarrassed yet pleased expression that Heero thought was captivating on his face. "Oh... thanks. I decided to do something with it beside the same old, same old."  
  
"You didn't get lost on the way here?"  
  
Duo just grinned, "No way. I was actually worried I would be late."  
  
"Ah? Why?"  
  
The American leaned against the long tiled counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. "Oh, just work. I was a little late this morning and Noin caught me. Made me do some extra paperwork. You ready to go?"  
  
Heero grabbed up his jacket from the sofa and stood next to Duo. "I keep telling you that you need to wake up earlier. Yes, let's go."  
  
With another warm smile and a flourish, Duo opened the door for Heero. "Well, let's get this date started!"  
  
Heero couldn't help but smile in response.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a fairly normal date. The normalcy of the evening almost shocked Heero, who had expected Duo to do something outrageous and unexpected. They had reservations at a small bistro, which Duo had declared was the "in" place to eat. Heero had scanned the dimly-lit restaurant, and understood how the mechanics of it would lead to a "romantic" environment. He told Duo this and the other man had nearly choked on his pasta in laughter.  
  
"Heero! Not everything is about physics and mechanics. If you like the environment, there's nothing you can do. Just go with it, okay?"  
  
The Japanese man had just sipped his wine in response. "You sound like my roommate."  
  
Duo made a face. "Oh, I do? Don't you complain about him alot?"  
  
"I don't complain."  
  
"Oh, fine, you point out the actions of his which tend to irritate you." Heero snorted and Duo took on a petulant expression. "I don't know if I'd like to be compared to that guy. He doesn't seem... well, all there."  
  
Dutifully twirling his angel hair pasta around his fork, Heero replied. "He's insane. But, I don't mind him that much."  
  
The American leaned forward. "Oh really? I always wondered why you decided to share an apartment with him."  
  
"He can pay the other half of the rent."  
  
Duo laughed again, a sound that made Heero want to hear it more. "Now you sound like MY roommate!" Then Duo caught the raised eyebrow and inquisitive look on Heero's face and went on. "Yeah, the anal asshole I live with and *complain* about. I think he just lives with me because of my paycheck."  
  
"You don't really believe that, do you?"  
  
Breaking off a piece of bread, Duo just shrugged. "Well, okay, no. I mean, he's not all bad, and he hasn't threatened to throw my stereo out of the apartment again."   
  
Heero laughed, sharing a look with Duo, whose violet eyes twinkled in mirth.  
  
"Hey, Heero... you've got..." The Japanese man froze in place as Duo stretched his arm across the small table, wiping his thumb across the corner of Heero's mouth. Then Duo smiled and licked his thumb clean. "Hey, that sauce is good. Maybe I should've gotten the same as you."  
  
Heero's heart started beating in his chest again, its pattern annoyingly rapid. But for some reason, Heero didn't mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
After their dinner, Heero and Duo had gone to the nearby theatre, to take in a movie. Heero had rolled his eyes, informing Duo that if this was the way all their dates would end up, he was being remarkably predictable. Duo had just given him that special smile again and grabbed his hand, tugging him through the lobby.  
  
"Hey, this is just the first date. I have to save up the good stuff for later."  
  
Then they had stood side-by-side in the concession line, their hands still entwined, and Heero couldn't help but notice how warm Duo's hand was, how it seemed to fit so well against his. And he also couldn't help but notice the numbers of heads that turned to watch the braided man's movements. A sudden swell of jealousy filled Heero and he moved closer to Duo, sliding his arm around the American's waist. Duo had just looked at him in surprise, before subtly turning his body to lean into Heero more.   
  
Heero thus felt justified in glaring at the poor boy standing behind the counter as Duo ordered their popcorn. He didn't have a right to ogle his date, after all. Then with arms full of popcorn and Duo, the two of them made their way into the darkened theatre, carefully choosing their seats. Once seated, Heero turned and was caught by Duo's eyes, which were looking at him with amusement.  
  
"What?"  
  
Duo shook his head. "You didn't have to scare the piss out of that guy, Heero."  
  
Feeling flustered that he was caught, Heero lifted his soda and took a long sip. "You're my date."  
  
"So you feel it's your duty to protect me from gangly teenagers? What would you do if I said that I was available?"  
  
Heero reached out, snagging Duo's braid and tugging on it gently. He didn't like the thought of Duo seeing anyone else. "I said you're my date. That means you're mine for the whole night."  
  
Scooting over in the seat, Duo leaned over so that his shoulder brushed Heero's, sending a tingle of warmth spinning through Heero's body. "If you get me, what do I get?"  
  
Heero tugged the long, chestnut braid again. "You get me."  
  
"Good deal."  
  
The lights in the theatre went completely dark.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the movie had ended, it provided wonderful fodder for the two men as they discussed the collective acting and direction of the film. While a political intrigue wasn't normally considered a date movie, Duo had told Heero that he didn't think the Japanese man would appreciate the latest chick flick. They had laughed and talked all the way back to the car, and on the drive back to Heero's apartment. It was comfortable and casual, and Heero had decided that he wouldn't mind going on more dates with Duo.  
  
Finally, standing before Heero's front door, the two had looked at each other, strangely nervous smiles on both their faces.  
  
"I... ah, I had a great time, Heero."  
  
"Yes," Heero replied automatically, his eyes trained on the flyaways coming from Duo's braid and the way they seemed to glow in the light from the streetlamps.  
  
"Uhm... I... I was wondering if..."  
  
"Yes," Heero said again. "I'd like to go on another date. But I'll take *you* next time."  
  
Duo smiled for him again, and Heero could have sworn that his heart has dissolved in his chest. "That's good! Don't wait too long to ask me out though, or my schedule might be busy."  
  
Heero knew that Duo was teasing, but something in him made him reach out, pulling the other man close to him. With an expression of surprise, Duo just tilted his head to the side, and they both closed their eyes as they kissed. It was a wonderful feeling, and Heero made a mental note to tell Duo as soon as possible when their next date would be. Then they parted and Duo's eyes were glowing, warm and full of feeling directed at Heero.  
  
"Wow... okay... yeah, I'll keep my schedule free..."  
  
With a triumphant smile, Heero nodded, reluctantly releasing Duo. "I'll see you later."  
  
Duo nodded, waiting on the step as Heero entered his empty apartment.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Heero was dressed in his pyjama bottoms and was brushing his teeth when the front door opened. Sticking his head out of the bathroom, he saw his roommate enter with a slightly vacant look in his eyes.  
  
"How was your date?" Heero asked around his toothbrush.  
  
There was a vague sort of mumble coming from the living room and Heero quickly finished in the bathroom and went out to investigate. His roommate was sprawled across the couch, with the most lovesick expression on his face, and Heero rolled his eyes.  
  
"That good?"  
  
That seemed to blink the other man into reality. "Hell yeah! It was better that I thought it would be. You?"  
  
"I had fun. We're going to go out again sometime." Then a stray thought appeared in Heero's head and he couldn't help but ask, "I thought you were going to be gone all night?"  
  
With another vacant smile, a hand waved in Heero's direction. "Well, I could've. He was hot for me, I could tell. But... I decided that I want this to last. He's great, totally great! I think this could really go somewhere."  
  
Heero just gave an amused chuckle, heading for the bedroom. A disheveled brown head peeked over the top of the couch. "Hey, what about you? Did you get to bang Maxwell?"  
  
Pausing just inside the bedroom door, Heero crossed his arms and gave his roommate a Look. "Well, I would, if you'd get over here."  
  
Duo stuck out his tongue. "I can't believe this! You'd have sex on the first date?"  
  
"Idiot," Heero said affectionately.   
  
With a smile, Duo made his way to Heero's side. "I'll have you know that I'm not easy. I don't have sex until at least the third date."  
  
Heero cut him off with a kiss.   
  
When they pulled apart, Duo once again had the dazed and blissful expression on his face. "Well… okay… I can make an exception, but just for you." Then Duo kissed Heero again; hands warm against the Japanese man's back. Duo's mouth was warm and sweet, still tasting faintly of the cherry cola he had shared with Heero. Their kiss grew more heated and Duo finally pulled back, features flushed.  
  
"See? I told you that a little roleplaying would be fun."  
  
Heero trailed his hand across Duo's cheek, sliding it down his lover's neck until he could feel the familiar weight of Duo's thick braid in his hand. "I still don't see why we had to pretend to not know each other and then go on a date."  
  
There was a line of teasing kisses across Heero's chin and jaw and his shivered under Duo's onslaught. "Didn't you think it was fun? Besides, now we get to pretend that it's our first time."  
  
Heero remembered to close the bedroom door.  
  
-- Owari -- 


End file.
